


Our Lady of the Harbour

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [34]
Category: Stigmata (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: She's touched your perfect body with her mind.





	Our Lady of the Harbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Content notes: Blood, Christian imagery, some flashy/strobe-y shots.

[Our Lady of the Harbour [Stigmata]](https://vimeo.com/267816147) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
